


shitty chinese food

by mxsicalpup



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: eddie brings venom on a date.





	shitty chinese food

**_Where do you think you’re bringing us, Eddie?_ **

“We’re going out.” Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled his leather jacket on.

**_Why do you think that restaurant is going to be a good idea?_ **

“Because we’re hungry and I don’t exactly have the money to get anything better than Chinese food right now. You’re in my head, you know this.”

**_I also know that you are only going to purchase enough rice for yourself, Eddie. I am hungry, I need meat._ **

“And I need a healthier diet. I need food that won’t make me gain this much weight. I’ve put on fifteen pounds since we became regulars at McDonald’s.”

**_That’s not my fault, or my problem._ **

“Whatever. We’re going to the Chinese place and getting food and eating that food.”

**_I do not want you go to that restaurant._ **

“Sad.” He rolled his eyes and walked them out the door to get on his motorcycle and drive into the heart of the city. Venom offered a soft grunt of disapproval, but didn’t stop him.

It was rather late, about 9:30, and the sky was dark. Eddie could feel one of Venom’s tentacles wrap itself around his wrist, like a bracelet, and he relaxed at the touch. It was gentle, a reminder that Venom was still there and still loved him, even if Eddie wanted to eat something that wasn’t a criminal on death row or tater tots doused in chocolate syrup. The city lights were bright and sparkling, and Eddie pulled up in front of a hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant.

The neon sign in the window had some Chinese letters that Eddie obviously couldn’t understand. He slipped inside; it was hot and smelled a little bit like fryer oil. It was big enough to hold two tables and a tall counter, and above that individual pictures of some of the meals there. He went to the counter and greeted the man behind it, giving an order for chicken and broccoli, and then lo mein, and went to sit down at one of the slightly rickety tables near the window.

He put his cheek in his palm with his elbow on the table, looking out the window and watching the cars pass by. It was also so that when he whispered to Venom, he wouldn’t seem crazy.

**_You know, I’m still not happy with our meal choice tonight. There is so much meat on the menu, Eddie, and you choose vegetables._ **

“They’re good for us. Well, it’s sorta good for me. Not so sure about you.”

**_Only the chicken will supplement me, Eddie._ **

“Well, maybe if a little old lady gets her purse stolen, you can have dessert.”

**_I hope that happens, or we will be starving by eleven._ **

“I know. But I’d rather be full for ten minutes than not at all.” He huffed at him, and then felt tendrils come from his other sleeve, and then Venom’s head was poking out, kind of like a snake’s. Venom offered that toothy smile of his. “You better take us to get dessert.”

“Yeah? Where am I gonna find someone for you to eat? Tell me if you have any ideas.”

“We can just go to the alley by your apartment building. We saw those guys giving your human drugs to that lady. We can help her.”

“Maybe.”

“Yes, Eddie, we will. This food will not suffice.”

“Tell you what. I’m gonna eat my food, and if we’re full, we’re going home and going to bed.” Eddie smiled lightly at him before yawning, and Venom looked at him before visibly pouting and leaning up to nuzzle his cheek. “Fine. We’ll see.”

Eddie smiled a little more and let himself get nuzzled for the moment, until Venom licked his entire cheek before disappearing back into his arm before Eddie could grab him. As he was wiping his cheek off, the man behind the counter told him his food was ready, and he stood, grabbed it, brought it back, and ate.

It was definitely better than eating a person whole.

He practically scarfed it down, and he was full by the end. He got up to look through his wallet for cash.

**_We can go home now, if you want._ **

“Oh, so you changed your mind, huh?”

**_It was good. Do not talk to me like that._ **

“You’re just mad that you liked it.”

**_Maybe I am. Still, shut up._ **

“You love me.”

**_I do._ **

Eddie smiled and placed a twenty on the counter before heading out to his motorcycle.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @mxsicalpup !!


End file.
